


Albus Dumbledore's Announcement

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Announcements, Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comfort Food, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Food, Food Issues, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Memes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Before the Golden Trio or anyone else can eat dinner, Albus Dumbledore has a really important announcement for the room at large. The only thing anyone can say afterwards is that it was really... weird...Oneshot/drabble





	Albus Dumbledore's Announcement

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were really eager to eat some dinner. Their classes were long and hard--that’s what she said, but seriously. Hot food and then a nice warm bed were all they needed that night. 

But sadly before they could eat, their headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up and approached everyone. They couldn’t eat until he was done with whatever he wanted to say, sadly, no matter how hungry they were. Ron rolled his eyes; Harry sighed but decided to listen just so he could get his mind off how hungry he was; and Hermione was genuinely interested, of course. 

“Students! A very important announcement to make!” Dumbledore called, clapping his hands together. “It has to be made immediately! Please pay attention!”

Once he had pretty much everyone’s attention… Albus Dumbledore _dabbed_. 

No one else said anything. What was there even to say? Satisfied with this weird reaction, Dumbledore beamed, and sat back down. 

...weird. 


End file.
